This invention is generally directed to liquid developer compositions and, in particular, to liquid developers containing zwitterionic quaternary ammonium block copolymers wherein both cationic and anionic sites are covalently bonded within the same polar repeat unit in the polar A block of the AB diblock copolymer. The developers of the present invention can be selected for a number of known imaging and printing systems, such as xerographic processes, wherein latent images are rendered visible with the liquid developer illustrated herein. The image quality, solid area coverage and resolution for developed images usually require sufficient toner particle electrophoretic mobility. The mobility for effective image development is primarily dependent on the imaging system used. The electrophoretic mobility is primarily directly proportional to the charge on the toner particles and inversely proportional to the viscosity of the liquid developer fluid. A 10 to 30 percent change in fluid viscosity caused, for instance, by a 5.degree. C. to 15.degree. C. decrease in temperature could result in a decrease in image quality, poor image development and background development, for example, because of a 5 percent to 23 percent decrease in electrophoretic mobility. Insufficient particle charge can also result in poor transfer of the toner to paper or other final substrates. Poor or unacceptable transfer can result in, for example, poor solid area coverage if insufficient toner is transferred to the final substrate and can also lead to image defects such as smears and hollowed fine features. To overcome or minimize such problems, the liquid toners of the present invention were arrived at after extensive research efforts, and which toners result in, for example, sufficient particle charge for transfer and maintain the mobility within the desired range of the particular imaging system employed. Advantages associated with the present invention include increasing the desired negative charge on the developer particles and in embodiments providing a charge director that is superior to similar charge directors like tetraalkyl quaternary ammonium block copolymers, lecithin, and metal salts of petroleum fractions. Some of the aforementioned additives like lecithin contain impurities which can have an adverse effect on their intended function. The superior charge can result in improved image development and superior image transfer.
A latent electrostatic image can be developed with toner particles dispersed in an insulating nonpolar liquid. The aforementioned dispersed materials are known as liquid toners or liquid developers. A latent electrostatic image may be generated by providing a photoconductive layer with a uniform electrostatic charge and subsequently discharging the electrostatic charge by exposing it to a modulated beam of radiant energy. Other methods are also known for forming latent electrostatic images such as, for example, providing a carrier with a dielectric surface and transferring a preformed electrostatic charge to the surface. After the latent image has been formed, it is developed by colored toner particles dispersed in a nonpolar liquid. The image may then be transferred to a receiver sheet.
Useful liquid developers can comprise a thermoplastic resin and a dispersant nonpolar liquid. Generally, a suitable colorant, such as a dye or pigment, is also present in the developer. The colored toner particles are dispersed in a nonpolar liquid which generally has a high volume resistivity in excess of 10.sup.9 ohm-centimeters, a low dielectric constant, for example below 3.0, and a high vapor pressure. Generally, the toner particles are less than 10 microns (pro) average by area size as measured as determined by the Horiba Capa 500 or 700 particle sizers.
Since the formation of images depends, for example, on the difference of the charge between the toner particles in the liquid developer and the latent electrostatic image to be developed, it has been found desirable to add a charge director compound and charge adjuvants which increase the magnitude of the charge, such as polyhydroxy compounds, amino alcohols, polybutylene succinimide compounds, aromatic hydrocarbons, metallic soaps, and the like to the liquid developer comprising the thermoplastic resin, the nonpolar liquid and the colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,477, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a liquid electrostatic developer comprising a nonpolar liquid, thermoplastic resin particles, and a charge director. The ionic or zwitterionic charge directors may include both negative charge directors, such as lecithin, oil-soluble petroleum sulfonate and alkyl succinimide, and positive charge directors such as cobalt and iron naphthanates. The thermoplastic resin particles can comprise a mixture of (1) a polyethylene homopolymer or a copolymer of (i) polyethylene and (ii) acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or alkyl esters thereof, wherein (ii) comprises 0.1 to 20 weight percent of the copolymer; and (2) a random copolymer of (iii) selected from the group consisting of vinyl toluene and styrene and (iv) selected from the group consisting of butadiene and acrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,535 discloses a liquid developer composition comprising a liquid vehicle, a charge control additive and toner particles. The toner particles may contain pigment particles and a resin selected from the group consisting of polyolefins, halogenated polyolefins and mixtures thereof. The liquid developers are prepared by first dissolving the polymer resin in a liquid vehicle by heating at temperatures of from about 80.degree. C. to about 120.degree. C., adding pigment to the hot polymer solution and attriting the mixture, and then cooling the mixture so that the polymer becomes insoluble in the liquid vehicle, thus forming an insoluble resin layer around the pigment particles, may be selected from known thermoplastics, including fluoropolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,621 discloses a toner for electrophotography which comprises as main components a coloring component and a binder resin which is a block copolymer comprising a functional segment (A) consisting of at least one of a fluoroalkylacryl ester block unit or a fluoroalkyl methacryl ester block unit, and a compatible segment (B) consisting of a fluorine-free vinyl or olefin monomer block unit. The functional segment of block copolymer is oriented to the surface of the block polymer and the compatible segment thereof is oriented to be compatible with other resins and a coloring agent contained in the toner so that the toner is provided with both liquid repelling and solvent soluble properties.
Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,429 there are illustrated, for example, liquid developers with an aluminum stearate charge additive. Liquid developers with charge directors are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,425. Further, stain elimination in consecutive colored liquid toners is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,995. Additionally, of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,009 and 5,034,299.
The disclosures of each of the U.S. patents mentioned herein are totally incorporated herein by reference.
In copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 986,316 (D/91310), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for forming images which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image; (b) contacting the latent image with a developer comprising a colorant and a substantial amount of a vehicle with a melting point of at least about 25.degree. C., which developer has a melting point of at least about 25.degree. C., the contact occurring while the developer is maintained at a temperature at or above its melting point, the developer having a viscosity of no more than about 500 centipoise and a resistivity of no less than about 10.sup.8 ohm-cm at the temperature maintained while the developer is in contact with the latent image; and (c) cooling the developed image to a temperature below its melting point subsequent to development.
In copending patent applications and patents U.S. Ser. No. 065,414 U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,306,591, 5,308,731, 5,300,393 and U.S. Ser. No. 929,227 (D/92092), the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a liquid developer comprised of a certain nonpolar liquid, thermoplastic resin particles, a nonpolar liquid soluble ionic or zwitterionic charge director, and a charge adjuvant comprised of an aluminum hydroxycarboxylic acid, or mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,393 discloses a process for the preparation of photoconductive imaging members which comprises coating a supporting substrate with a photogenerator layer comprised of photogenerating pigments and a mixture of cyclic oligomers wherein said mixture is heated to obtain a polycarbonate resin binder, and subsequently applying to the photogenerating layer a layer of charge transport molecules; U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,591 discloses a liquid developer comprised of thermoplastic resin particles, a charge director, and a charge adjuvant comprised of an imine bisquinone; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,731 discloses a liquid developer comprised of a liquid, thermoplastic resin particles, a nonpolar liquid soluble charge director, and a charge adjuvant comprised of a metal hydroxycarboxylic acid.